Basement Ghost Singing
by Darren Christ
Summary: I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE A SUMMARY, K? SiriusxOC, JamesxLily.


**A/N: **Hai. This fanfic was written for my friend Laura. Cause I'm that cool. (;

**DISCLAiMER: **Nothing belongs to me. =]

* * *

The bright summer sun shone through Sirius Black's window. He groaned, covering his head with a pillow. Had he not remember to close the drapes last night? He cowered under the covers, and squeezed his eyes shut. It was no use, he was awake, and he sure as hell wasn't going back to sleep. He sighed as his door shot open. There was no effort made whatsoever to keep quiet. James clearly hadn't realized how important it was that Sirius received his sleep. The door slammed shut behind what Sirius presumed to be the seventeen-year-old Gryffindor.

James almost always woke up fairly early in the morning, no matter what time he fell asleep. He found it mandatory that Sirius was up with him. He mentally rolled his eyes (he would have, had his face not been covered by his pillow). Of course he enjoyed staying at James' house rather than his own, but at least at Sirius' parents house, he was never woken up. However, that was probably the only benefit.

He groaned as James' figured pounced on top of his, obnoxiously shouting, "Wakey Upus!" in his ear. He rolled over, pushing James onto the floor with a _thump._ He smiled contently, and attempted to fall asleep again. To his dismay, James ripped the covers off of his body. He clung onto the pillow instinctively, covering his bare chest. He cursed under his breath, and sat up, snatching his blanket back from James.

"Is that even a real spell?" he asked, moving backwards. He looked at James, who simply shrugged. The grin on his face told him that he was missing something. He raised an eyebrow, covering himself back up with the covers. It didn't sound like a spell to him, but it had woken him up.

James smirked, and joined Sirius on the edge of his bed. "Do you know what today is, Padfoot?" he asked in a sing-song voice. Sirius tensed slightly. Was he forgetting something? Was it James' birthday or something? No, it couldn't be. His birthday was in March. It had to be August, at the very least.

He quickly shook his head. "No clue," he said honestly, yawning. He glanced up at the clock on the wall. Jesus, what time was it? _Seven in the bloody morning? _Was James out of his mind? Usually, he wasn't woken up until at least noon. He turned his head back towards James, glaring at him. He knew better than to wake him up so early.

Ignoring his friend's glares, James grinned. "We're going back to Hogwarts!" he exclaimed, waving his hands in the air excitedly. He had received his Head Badge in the mail a couple of days ago. What was going through Dumbledore's mind, James had no clue. Regardless, his parents were proud of him, and he received benefits, such as a new broom.

Sirius' glares quickly turned into a 'oops-how-did-I-forget?' look. "Hogwarts," he mused. Hogwarts meant work. Hogwarts meant girls. Hogwarts meant NEWTs. Hogwarts meant pranks. There were many ways to look at it. Deciding to look at it positively, his face quickly brightened up. It was, after all, their final year. Then they'd be out in the real world, with no professors nagging them to do their homework. With no detentions. He quickly forgave James for waking him up early. "Already?" He sighed, and propped himself up with his elbows.

James nodded eagerly. "Summer goes fast," he muttered, looking down at the floor. His foot glided across the wood absentmindedly. Hogwarts—He'd finally get to see Lily Evans again. He mentally smirked. He had a completely different plan to get her to go out with him. Foolproof. He bit his lip. His last plans had been foolproof, too. And none of them had ever worked. It had to work. It was his last chance. He looked back up at Sirius. "Excited?"

Sirius slightly shrugged. 'Excited' wasn't the word he'd use, per se. "I guess, yeah," he said, chewing the inside of his cheek nervously. "What time does the train leave?" He stood up, and pulled his wand off the side table next to his bed. He walked over to the closet, and slid open the door. Hurling out a luggage bag. "Bullocks," he said under his breath, realizing that he wasn't of age yet. He looked up at James, giving him a pleading look. He smiled, batting his eyelashes.

James sighed. He stood up, pulling his wand out of his pocket. He pointed it at Sirius' luggage bag. "Pack," he said simply, watching as his clothes, and all other necessities (such as his school books) flew into the bag. He sat back down on the bed, leaning his back against the railing. "Same time as always," he said, rolling his eyes a little. "You know, after seven years I figured you know what time the train leaves."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at James. "Shut up," he said, crawling back under his covers. "You never know. Maybe it was changed." He doubted it, but still. Who knew?

Scoffing, James stood up. He did have a point. There was a small chance that the time the train left would be changed, but he was being overdramatic. "I'm going to go get some breakfast," he muttered, putting his wand back into his pocket. "Care to join me?"

Without hesitation, Sirius stood up. He walked out of the room, and made his way down to the kitchen. Generally, Sirius ate almost as much as Peter Pettigrew, but he never gained weight. It was probably the fact that unlike Peter, he actually exercised. James quickly followed behind him, sitting down at the table lazily.


End file.
